Cell proliferation is a highly regulated activity. Most cells are in a non-proliferative state unless they are stimulated. The loss of proliferative control leads to undesired abnormal cell proliferation and accumulation. Such accumulation of abnormal cells, commonly referred to as tumor, is a main characteristic of Cancer. Cancer can be of various types such as sarcoma, lymphoma, leukemia, melanoma, etc, depending on the type of cell that may be affected.
Cancer is one of the most dreaded diseases. It is considered to be a leading cause of death worldwide. For years, pharmaceutical industries and research institutes have been making best efforts in finding an effective treatment for cancer.
Modern medicine offers various methods for treating cancer including chemotherapy, radiation therapy, hormone therapy, targeted therapy etc. The type of treatment opted depends on location and stage of cancer. Although, evolutionary changes have occurred over the years in finding a treatment for cancer, these methods have been observed to have drawbacks. These commonly used treatment methods tend to affect healthy tissue, in addition to cancer tissues, thereby resulting in side effects such as Alopecia, Lymphedema, Pain, Bleeding, Bruising, Edema, Skin and Nail changes, Fertility problems, etc. These side effects in turn have adverse effects on patients, at a physical, mental, emotional and social level.
Alternatively, ayurvedic medicine has also been used to treat cancer. With the knowledge of the anti-tumor properties of herbs such as Silybum marianum, Aloe barbadensis, Curcuma longa, Zingiber officinale, Hydrastis canadensis, Annona muricata, etc, numerous herbal formulations including such herbs have been developed. However, the effectiveness of such formulations is arguable and inconsistent. There exists a need for an effective method of treating abnormal cell proliferation leading to cancer.